Cadena
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Personas distintas, personalidades distintas... tres generaciones, la misma sangre, los mismos odios y las mismas penas. ¿Cómo se une a estas personas? 4. Familiaridad/Epílogo
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo de Takao Aoki.

CADENA

**1. Soberbia.**

No faltarán, no podrías culparles si se ausentaran, pero sabemos que llegaran. El pedido que les has hecho es algo que va prácticamente en contra de toda nuestra naturaleza, pero en todos casos hay excepciones. Te has dado cuenta de eso. Pero los que no comparten lo nuestro no saben lo que pasa realmente, y también de todo aquello que muchos dicen no se practica aquí.

Han sido muchos años, has trabajado duro para crear lo que tienes, es cierto que poco a poco tu influencia en todo tu imperio ha decaído junto con tu salud y temple. La nueva generación te ha suplantado. Aunque debes agradecer que al que le correspondiera no actuó como debía, y eso te dio más años en tu posición, el poder que tanto adoras.

Dicen que las cualidades se brincan una generación, en parte es cierto. Kai sacó más de ti de lo que tu propio hijo, pero Susumu tiene también mucho de ti.

La Soberbia. Quizá es lo más característico en ti.

Uno carece de ella, y el otro tiene demasiada, y es precisamente eso lo que los tiene que hacer venir. Susumu no tiene ni un gramo de la arrogancia y altanería que tan bien te caracteriza, pero vendrá precisamente porque no es capaz de mostrarte desprecio, se fue y vive buscando tu perdón, por que no puede vivir sabiendo que le odias.

En cambio, Kai, vendrá porque tiene, quizá demasiada, pero la posee. Una altivez que en la que no cabe ceder un solo instante ante ti, sabe que si se ausenta será como mostrar debilidad por el odio que estamos seguros siente. Y jamás se permitirá eso.

La característica que aportaste a la Casa Hiwatari es tu mejor arma, los que estaban antes de ti eran personas que buscaban el triunfo por la vía del trabajo duro y la alianza de compañeros, tú quebraste esa regla que sonaba dorada. Te colocaste por encima de todos rompiendo los lazos fraternales que la empresa familiar había construido por, al menos, cuatro generaciones.  
>Souichiro Hiwatari, el único presidente y responsable de la fortuna. Te sentaba bien, te aportaba la atención y gloria personal que buscabas desde joven cuando tu padre te abrió espacio a su lado. Soportaste por años vivir a la sombra de él, viendo como otros compartían la toma de decisiones, cosa que no pudiste tolerar. Un Hiwatari, sólo se necesita un Hiwatari.<p>

Susumu nació, eras joven cuando nació, y no lo viste precisamente como un futuro apoyo, si no como una pronta amenaza. Pero no fuiste mal padre, le diste todo lo que necesitó y hasta lo que no pidió. Le preparaste un camino para que viviera bajo tu ala sin que te afectara, pero asegurándole la suficiente preparación para que en el inevitable momento, él ocupara el sitio que le correspondía como siguiente cabeza.

Pero tu hijo no era normal, o pudo haberlo sido, pero te diste cuenta muy tarde. Para comenzar, no halló compañía con alguien de los altos estratos a los que tú tan bien te habías acostumbrado y donde hallaste la compañera que redituaba bien la unión matrimonial. Él lo halló en el bajo mundo de los idealistas, donde el dinero es el mal y la autorrealización el bien. Esa mujer era peligrosa, pero tu hijo en su momento lo fue también, una doble amenaza que ponía a temblar tu orgullosa posición.

¿Recuerdas cuántas noches pasaste pensando en una solución?

Fueron muchas. Pero no pudiste hallar la respuesta que te satisficiera del todo, no podías alejarlo de ti, les unía. Mucho menos dejarle que destruyera el trabajo de tu vida, le querías pero no estabas ciego de amor por él, tampoco era viable. Entonces llegó la respuesta por él mismo. Susumu se retiraba para hacer su vida lejos y continuar su idealismo soñador.

No te negaste, era tu hijo y le enseñaste a ser independiente, demostraba que podía manejar su vida y, te dejaba el campo libre, para continuar acrecentando tu emporio y moldear a quien si sería la respuesta completa a tus necesidades. Estabas satisfecho del hombre en que se había convertido.

-Señor Souichiro, ¿está seguro que seguirá aquí? Han pasado cuarenta minutos. —Dice una enfermera.  
>-Aquí seguiré, podemos ser puntuales, pero preferimos que esperen por nosotros. Nadie tendrá el gusto de decir que tenemos la necesidad de otras personas.<p>

La cara de la enfermera te arranca una sonrisa, que hubieras manifestado si no fueras quien eres. Miras de nuevo el panorama costero, es temprano, apenas veinte minutos después de las tres, no era sorpresa que ninguno hubiese llegado.

Susumu es impuntual por que la relajante vida fuera de los negocios lo hizo así. Kai, lo es por que sabe una regla importante 'Llegar en el momento preciso. No a la hora por que es tiempo perdido, no muy después por que es demasiado tarde.' Y lo sabes, por que lo has hecho. Además, le enseñaste.

Es tu segundo año en ese cómodo refugio para ancianos no queridos, lo adornan llamándole 'Castillo de Retiro' pero no te lo tragas, otra característica de la familia. Ver a través de las palabras aderezadas de dulce (e hipócrita) buena intención, incluso el endeble espíritu de tu hijo es capaz de eso, cosa que te enorgullece (no lo niegues) porque habla de que no todo fue caso perdido con él.

Has llamado a ambos para dar unas palabras y tu voluntad…  
>¿A quién engañas?<p>

Es para verles, para saber que están ahí aunque jamás lo hayan demostrado del modo en que ves a los demás hacerlo.

Los dos son incapaces de hacerlo. Uno por que no se lo permitirá, el otro porque no se cree en posición de hacerlo.

Cuan diferentes son los padres de los hijos. Susumu nada tiene que ver contigo, y Kai aún menos con él, y curioso, muy poco contigo. Pero tú y Kai son más similares . Y eso, les irrita mas, porque sabes que ese leve parecido se convirtió en la peor maldición. A estas fechas a ti hasta te da un poco de satisfacción que una persona como el menor de la familia tenga semejante presencia a donde va, que sea el tema de conversación, y que dirija con ese estilo tan peculiar tu legado.

No, no es tu legado. Él supo adaptar lo que le diste para modificarlo a sus gustos y necesidades, recibió mas de ti que de su propio padre, y lo hiciste fuerte e independiente, pero te da la espalda igual que a Susumu. Aunque hay que reconocerle que tiene la atención de haber confirmado su asistencia hoy. ¿O será que algo se trae entre manos?

Mira que dilema, podríamos decir que Kai es un tanto predecible pero hay algo en él que no tiene nada que ver contigo, y que te recuerda a Susumu, lo notaste la última vez que estuvo aquí, medio año atrás cuando firmaste el completo deslinde del Consejo Corporativo.

Y fue incómodo, como si vieras a tu hijo, cuando te anunció que serías abuelo… y que dudaba de seguir el sendero de ejecutivo, reflejado en tu nieto.

¿Por qué engañarnos? Abusaste de la necesidad de ese muchacho, intentaste quebrar aquello que tanto te atrajo de él, su firmeza, necedad, hambre de poder y altivez. Lo hiciste, y no te arrepientes, no le ofrecerás disculpas. Aunque tu actitud diga lo contrario, en el fondo no quieres porque sabes que pudo haber sido un error, pero ese error te atrajo las más grandes satisfacciones. Y tu soberbia, se alimenta de ello.

-Señor Souichiro, el sr. Hiwatari ha llegado.

Mujer idiota, ¿qué señor Hiwatari? Susumu había decidido olvidar su apellido cuando se apartó de ti y de Kai, pero cuando regresó con la cola entre las patas lo retomó; y Kai, nunca ha pensado (o al menos no que te dieras cuenta) en cambiárselo, tú y él son los únicos que quieren cargar con ese peso maldito. Que es poder si, pero también imán de mil y un desgracias y manchas que no se han de limpiar. No somos gente buena. Somos unas abominaciones.

'Perros que debieron haber sido puestos a dormir desde el primer día' Diría Yaria, que prefirió ser Tashimaru antes que una Hiwatari.

'La sangre fuerte es la que se mantiene firme ante todo' tu clásica respuesta a todo aquel pariente aún vivo que te reclama la negación a compartir la riqueza. Pero si ellos dicen que un puñado del dinero que se ha forjado en esas empresas es venderle el alma al diablo, ¿de qué se quejan?

Tú, Kai y Susumu, no deben tener alma entonces.

Pero mírate, el gran Souichiro Hiwatari rememorando el pasado y sintiéndose un tanto mal por lo que ha hecho. No estás arrepentido, ya tocamos el punto. Pero piensas que si las cosas no hubieren sido así… ¿cómo serían?

¿Susumu sería presidente? ¿habría conseguido llevar el renombre del apellido hasta donde tú y Kai lo han hecho?

¿Kai sería…? ¿cómo sería Kai? El mayor de los enigmas.

Tú. ¿Estarías aquí? ¿Vivirías en la gran mansión de Tokio con tu hijo y tu nieto?

¿Serían felices del modo en que la gente promedio lo es?

Son preguntas estúpidas. De soñadores ilusos como lo era Susumu. La racionalidad de tu persona y esa pizca de locura megalómana, no aparecieron de la nada, nacieron contigo, venían conmigo. Y no tiene sentido pensar en lo que pudo ser, si no en lo que es y lo que se hace. Eso nos ha llevado donde estamos.

Te quedas esperando, no dice quien es ese 'Sr. Hiwatari' si el que te hundió en este lugar o el que te pidió que fueras a vivir con él. Kai fue sincero (nunca miente aunque la verdad sea algo cruel) dijo que no se encargaría de ti en ningún aspecto, y te dio escoger entre la vida de un objeto arrumbado en la mansión o la de un desecho en un lugar destinado a otros desechos. Felices desechos, eso hay que reconocerlo pero no dejan de ser algo que ya no se necesita a fin de cuentas.

Soberbia que te llevó a optar por la vida lejos de esa apabullante aura de tu nieto. Es un buen lugar, tienes todo, todos están a tu servicio, en una buena zona del Caribe. Viajas cuanto quieres, vas a donde requieres, no sabemos bien que intención tenía Kai al elegir este lugar.

Tu hijo, al saber de la acción de Kai se ofreció a llevarte a vivir con él. Vive en el norte, no vive nada mal pero no sería lo que esperas o te gustaría para tus últimos años. De nuevo la soberbia. Además, no toleras ver lo que es aquél que fue tu deseado heredero.

-Aquí está. — Dice la enfermera.

Giras un poco la cabeza junto con la silla de ruedas. Ése era el sr. Hiwatari que esperabas (no necesariamente querías) ver primero. El cabello algo desarreglado, la camisa de trabajo y el pantalón arrugado, un gesto de disculpa alegre y ese deseo en la mirada de hallar a su hijo. Pero que no se corrompe cuando te ve sólo a ti.

-Papá.

Susumu está aquí.

* * *

><p>Saludos! una historia viejísima que saqué del empolvado disco duro. La fecha lo ameritaba, aunque casi estoy segura que salió con fecha del 5 de abril, como sea. Me gustó bastante y se me ocurrió ponerla por aquí en honor al día.<p>

Nos leemos!


	2. Ambición

CADENA

**2. Ambición**

Estás nervioso… ¿estás nervioso? Pero si te encontrarás con tu padre, y tu hijo. ¿El nerviosismo vendrá por quien? Lo peor de la situación, estás consciente que tú mismo creaste el atolladero en que estás hundido desde hace ya tantos años, que… parece que te has acostumbrado.

No eras precisamente como tu padre quería, cuando comenzaste esos proyectos que llenaron la vida vacía que tuviste por mucho tiempo, y que (para tu furia) ni siquiera tu matrimonio y paternidad consiguieron hacer sentir completa.

Querías algo mas.

Porque tenías ambición, aún la tienes. Pero ahora es muy diferente a la que radicaba en ti cuando decidiste abandonar a tu familia y tu seguridad económica. Y una se enlaza a la otra.

Ambicionabas la libertad pura de cumplir tus sueños sin tener algo que te atase: las empresas de tu padre, tu esposa o tu hijo, te fuiste sin mirar atrás. Ni las súplicas te conmovieron, habías decidido y quizá por esa pizca de petulancia heredada fue que aceptaste con la cabeza en alto la decisión de tu padre de despojarte de todo. No te afligió perder el dinero, ya tenías un colchón económico, pero no emocional.

Y dolió.

Te dolió más de lo que reconocías, llegar al departamento que tenías destinado para tu trabajo y no escuchar la bienvenida de Kai, o la de tu esposa. No había nadie para ti, a excepción de tus planes y proyectos que serías capaz de realizar ya que te habías quitado todo peso de encima.  
>Kai… pareció que tu padre lo había reclamado como un botín de la guerra que ustedes dos tenían, y que ambos ganaron: tu libertad y su heredero. No pensaron en él. Y dicen que no saben por qué es como es.<p>

-Señor, ¿puedo ofrecerle algún aperitivo?- una linda azafata te sonríe mientras acerca un carro de servicio.

-No, no gracias.- Le devuelves el gesto, tratando de no verte muy complaciente. Este vuelo está tardando más de lo planeado, del aeropuerto aún esperan dos horas de camino.

Si tu padre quiere hablar en este momento, quizá sea porque cree que pronto morirá. No, no quieres asimilar esa idea, porque a pesar de todo lo que se han hecho, lo quieres; comparte algo que nos hace tan conocidos.

Algo, claro además del apellido. 'Arizawa' usaste ese apellido un tiempo en un ciego intento, pensaste que podías dejar atrás tus raíces. Pero existe un vínculo que no puedes olvidar. Un lazo que más bien debería llamarse cadena, en la cual te consideran el eslabón débil. Pero no inútil porque eres parte de su extensión y que no la rompe, pues estás sujeto a dos segmentos tan fuertes que te contagian la fortaleza que dicen careces.

Aunque has oído bastantes cosas, en las que te tachan de un perdedor y soñador insulso, el perfecto ejemplo del fracaso. Estás satisfecho con las cosas que has hecho, conseguiste el mejor diseño y muchos avances, además que te gustó la vida de libertad, las ambiciones cambiaron pero no tu gusto por no sujetarte a nada.

Pero eso no se lo dejarás saber a tu padre y tu esposa, es parte del juego que siempre han llevado. La madre de Kai pensó que también tenía derecho a seguir con su vida, ya que ser la 'sra. Hiwatari' no le cayó para nada en gracia, una mas que decide no cargar con el apellido tan perverso. Y te lo hizo saber como si el mundo fuera a derrumbarse, fue un escándalo. Acordaron que a pesar de todo, frecuentarían a su hijo, pero jamás hablaron de periodicidad. Ella lo hizo, pero tan ocasionalmente, que jamás pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en Rusia, de la clase de vida que llevó Kai ahí, y cuando el daño estuvo hecho, Kai había perdido la memoria, y ustedes a su hijo. Y se lanzaron la culpa entre ustedes, nadie la aceptó y los dos aún buscan perdón.

Pero Kai no perdona, Kai no se dará la oportunidad de conocerles, ni a su abuelo ni a su padre (que decir de su madre). Hicieron lo que quisieron sin pensar en él y eso trazó el camino que tu hijo siguió. Caminar solo, sin buscar ni aceptar el apoyo de nadie, de acuerdo al psicólogo es su forma de protección para que no vuelvan a lastimarlo. Pero te duele, ver que se haya encerrado en esa soledad que le priva de todo y le amarga la vida.

Eran felices ¿qué pasó?

A esa pregunta aún no le has hallado respuesta, fueron muchas cosas. Primero, la colisión de tu ambición y la soberbia de tu padre que no toleró tu cambio de planes y visión. Después ese afán de cumplir tus aspiraciones sin reparar en lo que tengas que sacrificar para conseguirlas. Hay que agregar el papel de tu esposa, que ha de estar en algún sitio de la riviera francesa disfrutando la pensión que te sacó tras el divorcio. Todos tuvieron la culpa, hasta tu propio hijo con esa personalidad tan complicada e, hay que aceptarlo, insufrible. Que no tolera ninguna clase de debilidad o bajar la guardia. Eso hizo imposible tu intento de reparar las cosas. No lo aceptó

-Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, en un momento aterrizaremos. Gracias por viajar con nosotros.  
>-Ya era hora. —Dices a nadie en especial, aunque tus cuatro compañeros de fila te miran sin saber si responderte o tirarte de loco.<p>

El sol está muy alto, son la una con veinte minutos, llegarás casi una hora más tarde de lo que tu padre te había citado, si tan solo hubieras conseguido hablar con Kai que seguramente arribó en el avión de las empresas, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Habrías llegado a tiempo para algo tan importante. Pero no.

Miras un tanto desorientado las afueras del pequeño aeropuerto: taxis, transporte público, bicicletas. En verdad Kai debe odiar mucho a Sou… tu padre como para haberlo mandado hasta acá, y el otro con esa arrogancia que rechazó tu ofrecimiento de llevarlo contigo.  
>Rentas un curioso compacto, color rojo quemado y sin capota, te colocas los lentes oscuros y arrancas. La carretera va paralela a la playa, los destellos del sol y las olas te confunden, es un lugar apartado de la mano de Dios, pero es como un pequeño paraíso… ¿Qué se cruzó por la cabeza de tu hijo?<p>

La similitud entre ellos dos es tan aterradora que te sentiste desplazado cuando decidiste quedarte cerca en un intento por reentablar la relación. No era que quisieras la conexión que esos dos tienen, hacerse tanto daño como pueden, insultarse cada que se tienen cerca; pero ese frente compartido de ambos de mantenerte lejos te hizo sentir celos, aunque era en contra tuya, al menos Kai y su abuelo tenían algo en común. Cosa que no existe contigo.

Los dos te odian… no, Souichiro no te odia, es decepción pero con esa incapacidad emocional que le heredó a Kai, lo expresa como desprecio. Kai es el que sí está lleno de emociones negativas dirigidas a ti, y no lo culpas, pero te molesta que lo haga. Creíste que te lo habías ganado con haberle entregado el producto de tus años de trabajo. Pero no, aquella vez aún parecía un niño, impresionable y ansioso de encontrar a su padre, pero ya había marcado parte de su personalidad, recibiría sólo lo que le servía, en ese momento le servía lo que le ofrecías. No más.

-Agh. Deja de pensar en eso, aún puedes buscar una solución. —Te recriminas.

Faltan aún como cuarenta minutos, pero tienes que detenerte para aclarar las cosas en tu cabeza, será una doble jugada, mostrarle a tu padre que no eres el perdedor que cree, y tratar de irrumpir un poco en las infranqueables barreras de tu hijo.

Momento de usar los talentos que se dice aporto, te dijeron que no podías dejar de ser un Hiwatari, bueno, a ver si puedes tener un poco de la mente fría y calculadora que parece, no heredaste, pero que sin duda aparecieron en tu vástago.

Bajas del carro y te sientas en la playa, miras las conchas desperdigadas a tu alrededor, las tomas y comienzas a crear un pequeño esquema de un potencial sistema de retención de agua cuando llegue la marea. Te ríes de no poder detener tu espíritu creativo, por eso no encajabas en las altas esferas del poder ejecutivo, tu mente es la de un creativo, no la de un frío economista. La libertad de idear contra el automatismo de mandar.

Y… caray, no podrás detenerte de comparar. Kai sacó algo de eso, no podías dejar de notarlo en sus competencias que seguías como desesperado cada torneo, su energía y capacidad de improvisar ante las nuevas situaciones, siempre buscando el triunfo y la perfección.

Fue en esas épocas donde te diste cuenta de la diferencia más grande entre descendiente y tu progenitor: los amigos de tu hijo; aún con todo el temperamento tan impertinente consiguió hacerse de personas que él considera amistades (aunque jamás lo acepte) y tu padre, la única clase de personas que mantuvo cerca eran las que querían obtener dinero, ahora que lo han despojado de todo, está solo.

Ya era hora, el edificio del asilo es lo más grande que has visto en toda la zona, debe costar una fuerte suma de dinero la estancia; quizá la locura también es parte de la familia: tu hijo trae aquí al abuelo que estás seguro odia, y el viejo decide quedarse alejándose de todas las propiedades que adoraba.

-Bienvenido Sr. Hiwatari, el Sr. Souichiro lo espera, por acá. —Una enfermera te guía por el edificio

De pronto algo te golpea, será un paraíso y lo que quieras, pero el ambiente es tan deprimente, los viejos ocupan las salas y los pasillos, y te miran pasar con ojos de perros perdidos, solamente les falta mover la cola para mostrar el ansia que sea a ellos a quien vas a visitar.

¿Lo hizo Kai con esa intención?

-Aquí, sr. Susumu- te indica una puerta después de subir un par de pisos, el pasillo está desierto, abres la puerta para encontrarte con una estampa que no esperabas, tu padre en silla de ruedas, con un gesto de paz y un habano en una mano.

-Papá.

Mira su reloj después de mirarte de nuevo. —Tarde como siempre Susumu.  
>-Pero llegué, además —miras alrededor un tanto confundido —Kai no ha llegado.<p>

Te sientas casi enfrente de tu padre, que termina su cigarro exhalando una enorme bocanada mientras mira para otro lado.  
>-Llegará. Llegará. ¿Y qué te retrasó tanto? —Dice con ironía.<p>

Tu sonrisa crece al entender la burla. —No estás en un lugar de primer mundo, es complicado llegar desde el Norte.

Y también sonríe —¿Por qué crees que no quise irme a tu porqueriza?

Esa fue una buena de parte de él, jamás tendría la decencia de admitir que él no está en una posición envidiable. Pero no puedes insultarle a la misma escala. —No digas eso, al menos allá hay más ánimo.  
>-¿Cuánto crees que tarde tu hijo?<br>-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, pensé que ya estaría aquí. —Aquí vamos, de ningún modo le permitirás que pase por encima de ti.

-Entonces ninguno de nosotros lo conoce. Estaba seguro que llegaría después de ti, pero no pensé que tardara tanto.-

Se quedan en silencio mirándose de momentos, y evadiendo los comentarios que surgen cuando se dan cuenta de cuánto han cambiado. Tu padre evidentemente ha envejecido y perdido algo de la imponente imagen que siempre ha estado en tu cabeza, aunque mantiene la presunción y serio carácter que son su sello personal. Tú, también has envejecido, tu cabello oscuro comienza a mostrar chispas blancas que dejaste de ocultar cuando la cuenta de ellas te ganó, la agilidad de los movimientos ya no se parece a cuando corrías con tu hijo a lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión.

-Has envejecido Susumu, te has vuelto viejo. —Souichiro habla con media sonrisa mientras te mira.  
>Dejas escapar una risa, justo el efecto que sus remarcas ofensivas siempre han tenido, bromea contigo mientras te hace ver la verdad y se burla un tanto. —No soy el único, créeme, tampoco eres el mismo.<p>

Enciende otro grueso cigarro, y no puedes contenerte, alcanzas uno de la mesa al lado de su silla, él mismo te ofrece fuego, al poco rato los dos emiten sólo humo a falta de palabras. Hay paz, o resignación o una tregua de no discutir en ese momento, en espera del Hiwatari que falta.

Han pasado más de treinta minutos desde que llegaste, y más de dos horas de la acordada por tu padre. Y Kai no ha aparecido, ese muchacho… a sus… bueno, casi treinta ¿no? … ¿qué pasa por su cabeza?

Puede ser una potencial reunión de vida o muerte.

-No llegará, Kai no llegará. Te odia tanto como a mi. —Dices resignado de no poder ver a tu hijo cara a cara en casi tres años.  
>-Si, llegará, hoy, mañana o en tres días, pero vendrá… no me dará el gusto de verle como un cobarde.<p>

Silencio. Hay unas voces intercambiadas afuera, y la puerta se abre nuevamente. —Bienvenido Sr. Hiwatari, es gusto tenerlo aquí. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido.

No hay ninguna clase de respuesta a tan amable y respetuosa bienvenida. Tú y tu padre miran al mismo tiempo. Los ve a ambos con mirada penetrante, quizá no haya nada nuevo o interesante, cambia a un gesto aburrimiento y mira su reloj.

No puedes, simplemente no puedes contenerte, te levantas y te acercas a él con los brazos abiertos listos para un abrazo, pero inclina un poco la cabeza y da un paso para atrás mostrando que su espacio personal no será violado, ni por ti ni por nadie.

Sabiendo que no lo intentarás de nuevo, levanta la cabeza ignorándote y mira a tu padre.

-¿De qué quieres hablar viejo?

Sin duda, Kai ha llegado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturasreviews... definitivamente trae viejos recuerdos, pero ha sido de las historias que más me han gustado escribir esto tiene como tres años, y yo cuántos escribiendo? aaah! mejor así que quede... ya es mucho.

Saludos y nos leemos!

Dva: 4/8/12


	3. Indiferencia

CADENA

**3. Indiferencia**

-¿Señor Hiwatari, está seguro que no llegaremos hasta allá?

Sientes tres miradas sobre ti, pero no contestarás a ninguna. A dos baste con ignorarles y a la otra, con verle directamente y un movimiento de cabeza. Hacía tanto que no subías al avión de las empresas que la tripulación está mas que complacida de verte con ellos. Maldices mentalmente, si viajaras solo sería muy distinto, simplemente lo harías como cualquier otra persona pero, ya vendrá el tiempo de hacerlo así, ahora no es cuando considerando con quien viajas.

El llamado del viejo te tiene literalmente sin cuidado. Fácilmente pudiste haberlo ignorado, o llamar diciendo con las mismas palabras duras y secas que no irás, Souichiro cree que le odias, tu padre también.

Si, si lo hiciste por muchos, muchos años. Ese odio te dio las cuatro marcas azules que fueron tu bandera ante el mundo por mucho tiempo, pero de pronto como si existiera ese dios en el que no crees, una respuesta llegó a ti. El odio es de débiles, de susceptibles y endebles que se dejan manejar por sus emociones, y tú no eres débil. Dsde que todos aquellos, que ahora dicen se preocupan por ti rompieron la burbuja de calma y seguridad que tenías de niño, supiste que debías ser fuerte. Y tras esos turbulentos años en Rusia, ese conocimiento se hizo ley, y te marcó a hierro.

Por eso ya no sientes odio por ellos, no amor porque pareciera que estás negado para ello. Indiferencia, la respuesta a prácticamente todos tus conflictos con los que cargan la misma sangre, les haces creer que eres un torbellino de emociones negativas, que eres un resentido con el mundo y ellos dos, pero la verdad es un poco más sencilla.

Si, detestas y odias, y no perdonas. Pero no eres el amargado que creen, no eres la felicidad andante pero has aprendido a hallar los dos lados de la moneda, y mantener un equilibrio.

Dicen que para perdonar, primero hay que aceptar y poder comenzar a sanar. Pero el aceptar los errores ajenos es como si concibieras vivir con ellos, y no, no lo harás jamás. Así que esa cuestión de la herida emocional, simplemente hay que quitarle importancia. Y ya que no podías perdonarles, y que el odio casi te orilla a un punto de no retorno, hubo una mejor respuesta: no sentir nada. Bloquear todo aquel sentimiento que tu padre, tu abuelo o tu madre te provocaran. Costó y llegó un momento donde estuviste dispuesto de arrepentirte. Pero esa gente no podía ser la que dicen debe preocuparse por ti y todas esas tonterías que claman los locos que hablan de valores.

Esa gente, solo te procreó y te crió hasta cierta edad. Que risible cuando Susumu volvió a aparecer en tu vida, estabas completamente confundido cuando la verdad de tu abuelo chocó de frente con la de tu padre, cada uno clamaba ser el lado bueno, pero poco tiempo después te diste cuenta que en la retorcida familia Hiwatari no hay un lado bueno o malo, estamos como infectados por un virus, donde hasta lo que debe ser bueno muta en aversión.

No tenías precisamente una fuente fidedigna: el anciano megalómano con sueños de grandeza o el adulto que no pudo ni siquiera con la responsabilidad de la familia que él creó, hacemos a un lado a tu madre que es como un fantasma en el conflicto de los otros dos, no está cuando se le necesita y aparece cuando menos se le requiere.

-Hemos llegado señor Hiwatari. Esperamos su pronto llamado.- El piloto dice una vez que han llegado al centro de la isla. Quieres darle un pequeño gusto a quien te acompaña, el viaje por tren a lo largo de la isla es la mejor solución para calmar sus ansias.

Le haces una seña después de mirar tu reloj, sonríes de saber que vas con buen tiempo

Tu acompañante entiende lo que sigue y brinca de su asiento. -Тбой отец тбоё дедушка (1)? —pregunta con entusiasmo.

-Да —le respondes pensativo.

Tu padre, tu abuelo. Esas personas que cargan con la misma sangre, pero con quienes no puedes hallar precisamente una identificación o un lazo. Hasta antes de conocer a Takao y los otros, no habías reparado para nada en eso, cuando conociste a su familia también lo hiciste con los conceptos de unión y aceptación. La vida con tu abuelo era de 'prueba que vales la pena' y cuando supiste del abandono de tu padre pensaste 'no fui lo suficientemente bueno' eran pensamientos de un niño amnésico con un increíble complejo de inseguridad.

Esa mala combinación de no saber del todo lo que te pasó en Rusia (cosa que seguro agradeces la mayor parte del tiempo), y darte cuenta que todo en lo que podías apoyarte no era mas que un espejismo. Minó bastante tu trance de la niñez a la adolescencia.

Pero de nuevo, la situación te hizo endurecerte y enfocar tu atención a cuanto fuera distinto a tus familiares, y todas tus fuerzas a mantenerte alejado de ellos. Y lo conseguiste, sin duda alguna. Puedes jactarte de estar un paso delante de ellos dos. Aunque quizá no lo sabrán jamás, o podrán darse una idea cuando conozcan a quien te acompaña. Te tiene sin cuidado, llevas a esa persona contigo por que fue su petición, no tu deseo. Si por ti fuera, le hubieras mantenido sin contacto con los otros. Pero así decidió.

El tren tiene mera utilidad turística, no es precisamente el transporte más rápido, ni más práctico pero el paisaje no tiene comparación. Comienzas a pensar que no fue tan buena idea aceptar ambos pedidos, pero con uno cierras otro. Y calmas dos insistencias que te están volviendo loco desde hace meses.

Tu padre no faltará, con ese deseo obstinado de querer verte de nuevo. Te has ausentado de los ojos del mundo tanto como has podido por mas de tres años, y has hecho una vida que nadie jamás te creería, aquel frío y amargado Kai Hiwatari, que no diría ni una sola palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y que mantenía al mundo lo más lejos que podía. Consiguió… lo que ni su padre ni su abuelo. O quizá que si lo tuvieron, pero lo destruyeron con sus propias manos.

Si es que acaso el apellido está maldito, solo esperas que la maldición no te siga, al menos no esa parte porque lo demás, sabes que si te persigue.

-¿Lle-eeg-ammm-os? —Te pregunta y volteas sorprendido que consiga articular la palabra en el idioma que ha escuchado por poco tiempo.

Asientes. No le darás una respuesta amplia, ni a él ni a nadie, porque no has cambiado para nada en el fondo, esa frialdad y cuasi insensibilidad, te siguieron desde pequeño y sinceramente, no te dejarán.

Después del tren toman el carro rentado que pediste antes de llegar. Mientras conduces y le miras de reojo, haces las preguntas inútiles que una vez escuchaste de boca de Souichiro. ¿Cómo serían las cosas si no hubiesen sucedido del modo en que lo hicieron?

Sin esa soberbia, sin esa ambición, sin esa indiferencia.

Nada. No hubieran cambiado nada. Son lo que son, el producto de sus actos. No puedes sujetarte a las suposiciones, eso fue herencia de Souichiro, además de su soberbia y distanciamiento, aunque ese último vino con el tiempo. Y de tu padre, la ambición y empeño en conseguir lo que se desea, tú tienes un poco más de miramiento en lo que dejas, bueno… será prudencia de no lanzar por la ventana lo que en el futuro te será útil, es más practicidad que sentimentalismo.

-Пребывание здесь (2)—Dices cuando estás a punto de estacionarte frente al edificio, hay pocos carros. Una ambulancia, algunas motocicletas, una camioneta familiar y un compacto. El curioso modelo te dice que fue elegido por tu padre.

Miras tus manos y mueves un poco los dedos, mientras recuerdas cual es el plan a seguir. Como si fuera cualquier junta de negocios, has trazado un esquema donde sabes qué decir y cómo actuar, la imposibilidad de predecir del todo el comportamiento de los dos hombres que te esperan adentro exige tener bien en alto la guardia y despiertos los sentidos, aunque Susumu y Souichiro estén teñidos de la emoción (buena o mala) de verte… son listos, y mayores que tú. No conocen tu presente, pero si parte de tu pasado que no recuerdas y les ha dado ventaja algunas ocasiones. Cosa que no permitirás.

Tu acompañante desciende y acelera el paso mientras te dice —Lleggammos… Тбой отец, тбоё дедушка. Abbulo…

Quizá quería decir 'abuelo', asientes sin ocultar la sorpresa de su vocalización. Aprende rápido. Al ver sus ojos avizores por cada detalle y aspecto, sientes un poco de envidia, por su ánimo y entusiasmo, eso hace mucho que no lo sientes. Daño colateral de la indiferencia a la que te entregaste en orden de poder vivir como un ser funcional, completo e invencible en todos los campos en los que ha actuado.

Los Torneos en tus tiempos de 'Bladebreaker' fueron tu única fuente de pasión, después de que se disolvieron, recaíste en la apatía y odio, tus tres familiares la principal fuente. Llegó tu respuesta, y cambiaron un poco las cosas pero jamás volviste a sentir el mismo entusiasmo por nada mas, ni cuando él llegó a tu vida. Te has esforzado estos cuatro años por dejarte envolver, pero simplemente la afectación que tú mismo te creaste pareciera que no se ha de borrar.

Puedes vivir con eso.

Mientras no olvides lo que te pasó, y no dejarás que pase de nuevo. Mientras consigas eso, sabrás que rompiste la condena que sonaba eterna.

-Muy buenas tardes sr. Kai, su padre y abuelo comenzaban a preocuparse por su retraso. Se alegrarán de verlo llegar en buen estado, pase por acá. —La recepcionista te señala el pasillo, no deja de lanzar miradas extrañadas a quien te acompaña, pero es una profesional a la que no le interesa, así que guarda silencio.

Caminan por el edificio, evitando cuanto pueden confrontar con otros ocupantes del lugar. Te hubiese gustado no mostrarle este lado crudo de la realidad, pero también has decidido a que no le crearás una mentira endulzada del mundo ni le lanzarás sin aviso al lado cruel de la vida como fue tu caso. Que sepa que hay cosas buenas y cosas malas.

-Se encuentran esperándolo allá. —La mujer te señala una puerta casi al fondo del pasillo.

-Tы остаетесь здесь. (3) —Dices mientras le señalas una banca a medio pasillo, una enfermera te espera mientras él toma asiento sin protestar.

-Bienvenido sr. Hiwatari, es un gusto tenerlo aquí. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido. —Repite como loro entrenado su diálogo. El parlotear comienza a ser demasiado molesto, y aún te falta una ronda de más palabras inútiles al conversar con los otros dos que esperan en la terraza.

Apenas apareces, tu padre se levanta y quiere abrazarte. Iluso. Con un movimiento le transmites el error que cometerá si lo intenta siquiera. Cuando entiende, miras a Souichiro, demonios, pareciera que no ha envejecido, anciano maldito seguro cumplirá la amenaza de vivir hasta los noventa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar viejo?

-Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu abuelo. —Ay Susumu, ¿aún cree que puede pedir algo?

-Susumu, regresa aquí, siéntate Kai. —Souchiro apaga su cigarro.

No te separas de la puerta, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. -¿Hn? —tu invitación amable para que conteste.

-Es verdad, me gustaría saber para que nos llamaste papá.

Tu abuelo mira a ambos, —Sólo quería verlos.

Sonríes, ya te esperabas algo como eso.

-¿Qué? ¿sabes todo lo que pasé para conseguir el boleto con tan poca anticipación? —Susumu ni se lo imaginaba, vaya novedad.

-Lo sabía. —Te das media vuelta.

-¿Huyes? —Te cuestiona Souichiro.

-Kai, espera. —Tu padre trata de detenerte.

Y a los dos les contestas con la mirada. No huyes, ni te quedarás por mucho. Sólo vas a llamar a la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí. Te asomas por el pasillo, él te mira y entiende de inmediato, trata de controlarse pero llega corriendo a ti.

Le das una mirada de reproche que ni percibe por su estado tan entusiasmado. Suspiras resignado, y le permites el paso. Si fueras del tipo afectivo y divertido, hubieras cargado con una cámara para tener recuerdo de este momento, el gesto en la cara de los tres es algo que no recuerdas haber expresado, y es tan retorcidamente cómica que no puedes suprimir la cínica sonrisa.

-¿Kai? —Susumu pregunta sin mirarte, mientras se levanta acercándose. De nuevo das el paso hacia atrás, maldición, eso no debía pasar.

Pero ese acompañante no retrocede, se queda en su lugar y tuerce un poco la cabeza. Te mira –Дедушка (4)? —y asientes. —Abbulo. —Le dice.

Imposible, esto no puede ser más telenovelesco. Los ojos de Susumu se llenan de lágrimas, y no hace nada. Tu acompañante se acerca a Souchiro, y te mira de nuevo con duda.

Te maldices y quisieras decir otra cosa pero te contienes. –Bisabuelo.

-¿Él es?- Susumu cuestiona, y Souichiro se queda con la pregunta.

Idiotas, ¿no se suponía que los Hiwatari eran muy listos?

-Gou, mi hijo.

Vaya, la cadena tiene un nuevo eslabón.

* * *

><p>(1) Tu papá, tu abuelo<p>

(2) Aquí es

(3) Tú esperas aquí

(4) Abuelo

Jejeje, este me gusta más... como decía, realmente no pasa gran cosa pero me agrada la perspectiva de cada uno sobre una misma cosa, son iguales y diferentes a la vez, y hay un agregado.

Mil gracias **Kiray Hiwamari** por el review. Y demás gente por las lecturas.

Nos leemos!

Tri: 12/04/11


	4. Familiaridad Epílogo

CADENA

**4. Familiaridad**

Escuchan tu nombre, ¿qué tiene de especial este nombre? Tus padres lo decidieron, no es la gran cosa; aún así parece que a ellos les causa gran entusiasmo.

Ves con emoción a los dos hombres frente a ti, tu papá no te ha dicho nada de ellos, sólo que son tu abuelo… tu bisabuelo, se siente tan extraño decirlo, y aún así no puedes ocultar la emoción de finalmente poder contar historias a tus compañeros de clase sobre tu abuelo y bisabuelo; porque tus dos abuelos maternos y tu tío, no son las personas divertidas que tus amigos cuentan en sus familias.

Quizá ellos sí, porque no tienes idea de qué clase de personas son, de por qué tu papá se negaba a decirte algo más de ellos y de la relación que tenían con tu papá, ¿qué pudieron haber hecho? Hasta a tu mamá no le gusta hablar de esas cosas, siempre diciendo 'lo sabrás cuando él te lo quiera decir' y te has tenido que contentar con las pocas fotos que ella te mostró después de días de estarle insistiendo día y noche, ella tiene poca paciencia cuando te empeñas en obtener algo.

E hiciste lo mismo con tu papá, pero él es diferente en ese aspecto y en muchos más… él no aceptó venir sólo por cinco días de estarlo molestando, ni por meses de estarlo haciendo, él es… muy diferente. Volteas a verlo un momento, se ha sentado en el barandal mientras ve al mar, ya no te sientes abandonado por el hecho de que no esté ahí contigo, ya te había dicho que no iba a hacerlo, no es la primera vez.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Gou? —pregunta tu abuelo sacándote de tus pensamientos.

Extiendes cuatro dedos pensando en cómo explicar que hay que agregarle siete meses, —¿Y tú?

-¿Tú papá no te ha dicho? —pregunta sorprendido.

Pero claro que no te ha dicho, apenas y sabías sus nombres y no te ha costado entender que hay alguna clase de problemas entre los tres, recién te has enterado que ellos son tu padre y tu abuelo. —No.

Tu abuelo niega cerrando los ojos, tal vez está decepcionado que su hijo no haya dicho nada de él, pero tú ya no te sorprendes, del mismo modo en que te has resignado que papá no está siempre a tu lado, sabes que no es como los papás de tus amigos.

Ya has aceptado que tu papá no es como otros.

-¿Y tú? —volteas ahora a tu bisabuelo.

-Más, muchos más que tu abuelo y tu padre juntos.

No puedes ocultar tu cara de sorpresa, y parece que eso le da risa, aunque al principio su gesto te dio miedo ahora sonríe y parece reír haciendo un ruido muy extraño, seguro por el cigarro que traía en la mano; la risa de tu abuelo es más expresiva y se acerca tomándote con ambos brazos levantándote del suelo. Vaya que si es extraño.

-¿Dónde viven? ¿cómo se llama tu madre? ¿cuándo naciste?... —Tu abuelo te llena de preguntas.

Son rápidas, insistentes, muy alegres… sólo puedes rascarte la cabeza, ¿cuál contestar primero? ¿quieres contestar? ¿qué le pasa a tu abuelo? Se acaban de conocer, pero no tiene que ser tan insistente.

-¿Papá? —tu necesidad te traiciona, empieza a incomodarte su acercamiento.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿conoces Japón? ¿Hablas ruso? ¿cómo te va en la escuela? —y él insiste, e insiste. ¿No debería darte tiempo de contestar?

Esto ya no es agradable, no te gusta que la gente te moleste tanto, tu padre te ha enseñado a dejar que la gente se te acerque sólo hasta donde tú lo permites y tu abuelo es muy emotivo, pero muy invasivo. De pronto te sientes desesperado, por no saber cómo alejarte de él y (a la vez) no parecer grosero. —¿Papá? —Esa desesperación vuelve a traicionar tu promesa de no pedirle ayuda.

-Vivimos en Volvogrado y Hokaido. No te diré como se llama ella. Nació el 4 de noviembre. Y lo demás ¿no son obvias las respuestas? —Escuchas aliviado que él interviene mientras se acerca.

Te ha tomado lejos de los brazos de su padre, y mientras te coloca un poco detrás de él, se interpone entre los dos mayores y tú. Por eso no te entristece que él no esté ahí, en los juegos con tus amigos y sus papás, en los eventos escolares y las otras actividades donde las familias de tus compañeros van a verlos; porque sabes que al final, él hace todo lo que puede para apoyarte y estar contigo. Mamá siempre lo ha dicho 'tu papá no es como los demás' y lo sabes y lo aceptas; ya sabes que, en definitiva, tu papá no es normal.

Además, definitivamente no lo cambiarías. No es el papá que está gritando a todo pulmón cuando juegas algún deporte, que se vuelve loco de emoción al borde del llanto cuando ganas, ni se convierte en una furia cuando pierdes. Él te asegura que seguirá tu juego en video si no le es posible estar ahí, te muestra su satisfacción si ganas, y su completo apoyo si pierdes.

Quizá tu abuelo sí sea como los que salen en la televisión, mamá te ha dicho que él es un gran inventor… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podría hacerte ese robot como has visto en ciertos programas. Y tu bisabuelo, ella dice que ha viajado por todo el mundo, que conoce mucha gente famosa y habla varios idiomas, tal vez él pueda ayudarte a practicar ese inglés que tanto te ha costado, y que mamá insiste aprendas pero ella no sabe bien.

Te tomas un tiempo para ver a los tres frente a ti. A la batalla de miradas que se están dando, ya sabes de dónde sacó tu papá esa mirada que tus amigos dicen asusta a todos, y aunque la de tu bisabuelo es más parecida a la de él, la de tu abuelo tiene algo de la calma que ha llevado a tu papá a ganar todas las discusiones con todos, él no se altera jamás.

Le tomas de la mano haciendo que rompa el contacto visual con los otros dos. Baja la vista y le das un apretón a su mano mientras asientes.

-Estoy bien.

Él asiente mientras se hace a un lado dejando que quedes de nuevo delante de ellos. No te ha soltado la mano, aún te mira preguntándote con los ojos si estás seguro, si quieres volver a intentarlo, si estarás bien. Volteas de nuevo a él, tomas con ambas manos su mano que te sujeta y asientes con insistencia, ¿qué pasa con él? ¿por qué tanta preocupación? Mamá a veces dice que él no dudaría en lanzarte a los leones si te ha enseñado a defenderte, ¿por qué ahora se porta así?

Parece que le cuesta decidirse, asiente levemente y levanta la cabeza en tono altivo. Suelta tu mano y se queda ahí mientras tu avanzas de nuevo al encuentro de tus dos nuevos familiares, volteas de reojo para comprobar que no se ha movido, tu abuelo se disculpa y vuelve a acuclillarse delante de ti, dice que no volverá a hacerlo y te estrecha a la mano.

-_I understand why you were uncomfortable, you have a sappy grandfather. _—Tu abuelo dice con esa media sonrisa que le has visto multitud de veces a tu padre.

Entiendes apenas una parte de lo que dijo, pero sabes que está diciendo algo de tu abuelo que no le gustó, él da unos pasos y le contesta.

-Deja de decirle esas cosas de mí, no pensará lo mismo cuando lo lleve a mi estudio. Estoy haciendo un nuevo modelo que te va a encantar.

-¿En serio? —preguntas emocionado, definitivamente sabes que va a valer la pena conocer a estas dos personas.

No se quedan la hora que tu papá había planeado, sino casi tres; te has dado cuenta que la falta de plática de tu papá es heredada de tu bisabuelo, los dos se han quedado en silencio mientras tú y tu abuelo platican. No sabes por qué es que él no había aceptado en traerte antes, no te engañas creyendo que no pasó nada, pasó algo y muy fuerte como para que tu padre no acepte ni siquiera el saludo de cualquiera de ellos; pero no importa, eso ya no es impedimento para que tú los conozcas, quizá cuando crezcas lo sepas, quizá no. De momento, todo está bien.

**…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::… **

**Epílogo**

¿Y cómo es que sé tanto? ¿quién soy yo?

Soy el factor que une a estas cuatro personas.

Soy aquello que maldicen todos y ellos mismos, soy lo que les da su más grande gloria y su más honda pena. Soy la sangre que hace posible la cadena, que por mas que quieran negar y rechazar no pueden romper.

Un eslabón que se ha ido debilitando a causa de la edad. Fue el inicio de una sucesión distinta a la que crearon sus padres, abuelos y demás antecesores. El inicio de este lazo.

El siguiente, es uno que tachan de débil, ya lo dije, no se romperá porque los otros que le atan son irrompibles, pero él mismo tiene una fortaleza distinta y que ha teñido un tanto al que le sigue.

Ése que casi todos consideran el más joven, que sacó lo mejor de los dos anteriores y ha inyectado mucha más fortaleza, aunque no es la perfección, aún la busca. Además, es el eje rector de la vida de los otros: de su abuelo por su dependencia económica, de su padre por la capacidad (que no usa) de manipular su cuestión sentimental, y de su hijo por el simple hecho de ser su padre.

Al final. Este nuevo eslabón, que es una hoja en blanco, con la debida influencia podría ser aún más grande que su padre, pero Gou no vivió como Kai, tiene el entorno familiar de Susumu y no tiene ni la más remota idea de todas las cosas negativas que Souichiro fue capaz de hacer.

Además, Kai no dejará que sea como ellos.

Pero le ha dado independencia, y Kai no es el padre ideal. Es bueno, pero no tiene la capacidad emocional de forjar un niño en todos los aspectos, su madre cubre casi por completo ese hueco.

Pero Gou requiere de su padre, y Kai lo sabe, y a veces lo intenta.

Pero no puede por completo.

El más pequeño de los Hiwatari ha demostrado ser el más fuerte de todos. Disolvió la soberbia de Souichiro, que se emocionó y mostró la expectación de ser aceptado por el pequeño. Se ha ganado el lugar como la más grande de las ambiciones de Susumu que se olvida de su proyecto de un nuevo modelo para enfocar su tiempo y dinero en tratar de conocer a su nieto. Y ha quebrado la indiferencia de Kai, que ha ido a socorrer a su vástago al verle en semejante situación a pesar de prácticamente haber jurado que no interferiría.

Una fuerza distinta, que no nace del odio, del rencor, del intento de separarse y romper relaciones, de la disfuncionalidad de una sangre como la Hiwatari. Si no que llega como una ráfaga de aire renovador.

La cadena se ha extendido.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>La primer parte si fue un agregado, la antigua se reducía al epílogo, pero pensando que había que hacer algo salió el pequeño capítulo desde la perspectiva de Gou. Cortito porque se entenderá que no había mucho que decir, salvo de la emoción de conocer a los dos mayores y del tipo de relación que podría tener con Kai.<p>

**GRACIAS **por sus reviews**  
><strong>

**Kiray Hiwamari**

**Sky_d**

**Bermellon **(No había agregado la traducción porque hace mucho que no pongo notas, pero las estoy agregando).

**MC**

**estrella Blank**

**Bra1**

Y a la gente que leyó.

Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
